The End, The Begining, And then some
by Chibi-Usa2
Summary: For seven Dark years, the earth has been controlled by the Dark Lord. For seven Dark years, they prayed for an answer. To no avail. Two people, who were in love 7 years ago, meet again. Memories from the past come up, painful ones. Is it so hard to for


The end, The beginning

The end, The beginning,

And then some.

**Disclaimers:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Not me! Songs and everything that I use also do not belong to me! L

** **

**A/N:** This story is not sutible for all the little kids out there.So stay away all you little ones! 

This is without a doubt an unusal Harry Potter story. 

**Rating:**R for sexual content, and voilence 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cold winds from the north blew into a little rundown city.It was dark all over. That's what it had been for seven years, dark and grusome. For seven dark years, people prayed for an answer.They prayed that someday, someone would save them from all the darkness that had envoloped them. Although, to no avail. 

The darkness that had enveloped these poor souls, was not just the ordinary thing. It wasn't like the darkness that comes from the night, no, not at all like that. It was the darkness that emitted from the Dark Lord's power.***~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

"Let GO of ME!!!!" Yelled out a young girl in rage. She was struggling to get free from her captor, who had her pinned against one of the many abondoned houses. Her captor laughed mockingly at her. 

"Now why would I want to do that? I was just beging to have some fun."Said the captor. The young girl desperatley tried to kick him in the groin. He caught her leg in mid air. 

"Being a bit frisky are we?" Asked the captor, running his hands up her long black skirt. She screamed. 

"No one's going to hear you, so save the screaming for later when your really going to need it!"He said.She contiuned her screams, untill she felt her throat would burst into flames.Suddenly, the captor slapped her. Her teeth rattled together as his hand collided fircely with her cheek.Her face slammed against the wall with a dull, "thud". She let out a short frustrated sob of defeat. 

"There now, you ready to behave?"He asked haugtily. For an answer, the girl spat on his face. He stood there, shocked, and disgusted. He wipped off the spit with much repulsion. 

"Little bitch! I'll teach you a thing or two!"He said throwing her hard on the ground. She screamed out in pain as her back banged against a rock. 

"Does that hurt?" He asked lowering himself to her. She groaned in anger and pain. "I'll make it feel all better."He said kneeling in front of her legs. He took out his knife, and ripped the skirt away along with her shirt. 

"NO! please! Don't! Oh please…please…help me, someone."She said hopelessly.The man grinned evily. 

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel better than you ever felt before." He said spreading her legs apart.

Oblivious to the girl and her captor, someone was watching. The person watched with dark intense eyes.The person felt anger boiling up inside the pit of their stomach. Just like these damn followers, taking advantage of people.***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~ 

The Captor smelled her neck, and her hair.The girl shuddered with disgust. 

"You smell so good." He said in her ear. The girl said nothing, but the tears still came down freely. Just as the man began ripping the young girls panties, he stopped. His face expression changed from an evil grin, to one of pain and confusion. He put his hand to his back, and felt an arrow. It wasn't an ordinary arrow, it was one made of magic.The captor began coughing, and then he began gagging. 

"Oh does that hurt? I'll make you feel better." Said someone mockng the captor.The young girl looked, and saw someone dressed in a black flowing cape. His hood was well over his eyes, so that it cast a shadow over his face. The man in black took out his wand, and said in a barely audible voice, 

"Avada Kedavra."There was a flash of green light, and then, the captor was dead, his eyes open.The man in black looked at the captor, and muttered, "Justin Finch-Flechly". 

The girl scrambled away from the dead body, and tried to cover herself up, but with what?

"Come here." Said the man in black.She shook her head, terrified. "I won't hurt you. I swear."He said extending his hand toward her. She looked so fimiliar to him. He knew he had seen her somewhere, but from where?

She took it, and he lifted her up."Here, take this."He said giving her an extra cloak.She wrapped herself in it. 

"Who are you?" The young girl asked. The man in black didn't look at her. 

"I'm no one to be triffled with."He said. She detected a small hint of sadness in his tone, secretly, she smiled to herself.

She stayed quiet, and finally she said, 

"Thank you.I have to go home now."She took a few steps away from him. 

"Take care."He said getting up on his broom.She began walking away towards wherever she came from.The man in black began to fly up, watching her leave.When she disapeered behind a corner, The man in black flew straight away. Away from the town that held London's most powerful demon.***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The girl walked behind a house, and watched as the man in black flew away. She scowled angrily, and growled slightly. 

"Damn! The master's not going to be very happy about this!" She said angrily. She snapped her fingers, and her wand appeareed. She said something in her mind, and suddenly clothing began to appeer on her body. She shook her head, and began walking towards her head quarters. 

Once she was there, she pressed her hand on the door, and it opened. She could hear the prisoner's screaming wildly in pain.She winced, when she heard the whips crack.

She headed straight towards a door that said, `Restriction'on it.As she walked into the dimly light room, she saw him.She smiled wickedly, and walked over to him. She kneeled down on the ground, and said,

"Master. It is good to see you once again. I'm sorry to say that my mission failed, and that Justin was killed."She said. She heard the man in the throne shift a little. 

" Tsk, Tsk, Tsk! That's not to good.How was he killed?"asked a hauntingly smooth voice. 

" Avada Kedavra, your higness…" She said cautiously. 

"Damn! That's another follwer gone."He said angrily.The young girl stood up, and walked towards him. 

"Don't worry your highness, I'm sure we can pursaude more people to join." She said almost seductivley.She could see the master slightly cock his head to one side. 

"I mean after all, who wouldn't want to join with you as a leader?"She said more confident, and with much more suductiveness.

"Are you trying to suduce me Miss Weasley?"He asked smiling. The young girl licked her lips a little, and smiled.

"Only if you'll let me…"She said walking closer.The man in the throne, licked his lips, and said,

"If I would let you, would you?"He watched as she smiled wickedly.

" Oh yes."She said still smiling.She walked untill she reached his throne. He extended his hand, and she took it, kissing each of his fingers, and then letting her tounge roll over each one.He groaned, and relaxed in his throne.She let go of his hand, and slowly, she began to take off her clothing. She could hear his breathing quicken. The lack of light in the room, made her look as if she were in the spot light.When she almost completely naked, she kneeled, and began to lay herself on the cold ground. 

"Make love to me…" She said in a voice above a whisper. The man got out of his throne quickly, and he snapped his fingers, so that his clothing disapeared, leaving him in nothing but his undergarment.He went on top of her, and began kissing her neck softly, as if he were savoring the moment. She moaned, and began running her hands up and down his back.She felt his head move down towards her breast. He kissed them through her bra, before removing it. Her breast moved up and down with every breath she took.

"You're so beautiful, I don't know how I didn't notice it before at Hogwarts."He said looking at her body.She said nothing, but she wrapped her legs around his torso, causing him to come closer to her.She felt his lower reigon stiffen against her.He groaned, and he began to take off his last article of clothing off.He also took off her last undergarment..Her hands moved down slowly, to the part of him that was aching for her most. She heard him suck in his breath, and then he let it out in a sigh.She began to move her hand slowly up and down, causing him to moan out in pleasure.She stopped, not wanting to push him over the edge. 

"Make love to me…" She said again.He nodded shakily, and said in a coarse whisper,

"Yes, how ever you wish for me to…"He began to let his hands travel every where, leaving nothing untouched. She gasped, when he touched her most personal area.It was all too much for the girl.

He smiled, and kissed her, letting his tongue explore the inside of her mouth. When he stopped kissing her, he bent his head down, and licked her neck, flicking his tongue a bit. She dug her nails into his back.

"Stop playing these games…Make love to me!" She said almost commadingly to him in barely audible voice.She reached up, and took off his glasses.She touched his face, and He kissed the palm of her hand, and looked back at her. 

"Take me…now." It was a command.He positioned himself in front of her, and spread her legs widely apart. He bent back down, and he rammed himself inside of her. She cried out in pain.

"You're a virgin?"He asked panting.She nodded. 

"I shouldn't have done it so hard then."He said in her ear.She shook her head.

"No, I wanted it. Don't stop now…" She said to him.He continued, enjoying the tight feel of her. The young girl was trying to fight the urge to tell him to stop; because of the pain she was experiencing.Where was the pleasure in all of this?Although, She did not wish to stop him, she knew eventually that it should feel good. 

He knew what she must have been feeling, because he said,

"It will get better, don't worry."She nodded, and dug her nails even harder into his back.He was right, it did get better.She began to feel pleasure after all.She felt it approach slowly, like a breeze appearing on an extremely hot day, subtle and pleasuring. The dark lord, looked at her and said,

"Make me a promise Ginny. Never leave my side. Always stay on the dark side, and …rule with me… Promise me that." He concluded.The young girl nodded, and said,

"Of-of course I will… I will never leave."With that, he started up his rhythmic pattern. She was wrapping her legs around him, wanting to push him deeper and Deeper into her. It was all too large an extent; she began calling out his name, repeatedly.

"Oh, Harry, Harry…Harry…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The man in black had been flying for hours.He was tired, and cold. Not to mention thirsty.He looked down, and saw a pair of woods, he had never seen before. He circled down, lower and lower to get a better view.

"Hmmm…Strange…" He said to himself.Suddenly, he heard thunder off in the distance. 

"Damn! This is just great!" He muttered to himself.He was circling again, getting closer and closer to the forest.The rain began coming down, rough and hard. He cursed under his breath, and dove straight into the woods.He closed his eyes, as he went through some trees, not wanting to get his eyes poked. Then, he realized something, he had been here before, it was the Forbidden Forest.

"Crap! There's bound to be something in these woods that's hungry!"He said aloud to himself.He wrapped his cloak tighter around him, and he looked all around, making sure nothing was hunting him. When he felt safe, enough he began to walk, looking up at the trees. The rain softened a little.He continued walking, when all of a sudden he got an uneasy feeling, that he was not alone.

Almost in the blink of an eye, something came hurtling towards him.It pinned him against the ground, snarling fiercely.

The man in black began wrestling with the creature, rolling this way and that.The creature, slashed him across his chest, and he cried out in agony.His hand tightened into a fist, and he punched it, good and hard.He heard it cry out.It sounded like a mix between a woman, and a cougar. It jumped off him, and that was when the man in black stood up. To his great dismay, his hood was torn. 

He looked at the creature, and his mouth fell open.The creature had the body of a woman, but her back had medium sized bird wings.She seemed to be naked, save for the handmade underwear. Although her skin was not normal, it was as if a different layer of skin covered her body.The man in black walked closer to it.He gasped. It couldn't be, could it?

"Hermione?"The man in black asked.The creature looked up at him.She gasped, and her eyes began to moisten. She quickly changed her reaction, and looked away.

"**_You_.** What are _you_ doing here?"She asked angrily.The man in black sighed. 

"I see you haven't forgotten." The man in black said more to himself than to her.Hermione quickly looked back at him, and her eyes blazed in fury.

"Forget? How the hell can I forget Draco?!"She asked angrily. The man in black looked at her, his blue gray eyes looking distant, as if he were remembering something.

"How can anyone forget…" he said.Draco shook his head slightly, and looked back at Hermione.He could not help but notice how beautiful she looked.More beautiful then he remembered.He could remember her when she was in Hogwarts; her beauty was not in full-bloom then.Now, her beauty had blossomed into full length.His eyes traveled to her back, where her wings were.Her wings were dirty; they must have been white, because now they were a white-gray.He noticed that there was a blood red claw at the curved part of her wing. 

"Why are you staring at me?"Hermione asked angrily.Draco blinked, and looked at her in the face.Her eyes were not normal, they seemed like they were all one color. No pupil, just a little white dot from where they light was hitting her. 

"Well, for one thing, you have wings on your back."Draco said looking at her square in the eyes.Her eyes narrowed, and she just kept looking at him, long and hard. Never blinking.Draco looked away from her, and looked at his chest, which was bleeding a little.He grimaced in pain remembering how she had done it.

" What brings you out here anyway?" She asked curiously.He looked up at her, and shrugged.   
"Well, the storm brought me here."He said looking up.He heard the leaves crunch underneath her feet.He could tell she was going to stand up.He looked back down to her, and saw that she was having problems just trying to stand. 

"Are you okay?"He asked looking at her concerned. She bared her teeth at him.

"I'm fine."She said between clenched teeth. Draco backed off, those teeth looked sharp.He heard her growl, and she cursed between her clenched teeth. 

"Help me."It was an order.

"Oh, so now you want help from me?"He asked in a cocky tone of voice.She growled even more, and said,

"Shut the hell up, and help me."Draco laughed a little, and extended his hand towards her.She gripped it tightly, and Draco could see her long sharp nails.Each one of them were thick and black, looking like lions claws, or perhaps even a hawks.Hermione rested all her weight in that one hand, however it still didn't help her.  
"Here, let me…" Draco started but never finished.He wrapped his arms around her waist, and helped her up slowly.He felt her stiffen slightly, and he let out a short inward laugh. When he let go of her, she quickly covered her exposed chest.

"Oh come on Granger, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Draco said, a smile tugging on his lips.She blushed, looking away from him.Draco could not help but stare at her.She was so beautiful. Her body had surely matured over the years. 

"If you plan on having intercourse any time soon, or any plans to have children, I suggest you look the other way Draco."Hermione said bitterly.Draco's eyes widened. He turned the other way, and sighed heavily. 

"What's bothering you?"Hermione asked smugly.Draco turned around, and looked back at her.

"Oh nothing…I was just remembering…that's all." Draco said a little sadly. Hermione scowled. 

"What's there to remember."She said flatly.Draco looked at her angrily.

"You just don't give up do you? You just want to keep prodding at it until it hurts me! So stop!"Draco shouted angrily.Hermione recoiled a bit, and whimpered. She looked away, and began walking. 

"Herm, where are you going?"Draco asked softly.Hermione turned to face him.

"How dare you call me that?Using that name as if you still had the right!"Hermione said as tears began welling in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, I simply called you Her.." Draco stopped midway.He realized what she meant.She huffed, turned her heel, and walked away.

"Wait Hermione! I don't know where I am.Perhaps, I can stay with you…" Draco trailed off.

"If you can keep up."She said behind her.He could tell that she was crying.Her voice was a tad insecure.

"What do you mean `keep up'?"Draco asked.As soon as he said it, Hermione spread her wings, and flew straight up into the sky.

"Now I have to fly again?"Draco said exasperatedly to himself.He climbed onto his broom, and flew straight up, following her.He saw her just ahead of him.He smiled slyly, and raced towards her.She continued pumping her wings harder and harder, as if trying to compete with him.

"You don't stand a chance Granger."Draco said under his breath, while speeding on his broom.

"Where going to go down here."Hermione said stopping and pointing down.

"Got it!"Draco called out to her. He watched as Hermione dove straight down.He laughed when he heard a monotonous `Thump' and an "Ow!" from Hermione. He shook his head smiling, and dove in after her."What happened, didn't quite get the landing right?"Draco asked smugly getting off his broom.Hermione glared at him, and said,

"No, my wing just kind of gave out, that's all."Draco looked at her injured wings, and saw that one was bleeding freely.

"Hey, uh-how did you- how did you even get to be like…this?"Draco asked running a hand through his white blond hair.He saw Hermione look at the ground, and she involuntarily whimpered. 

"It started out with…you-know-who.He wanted me to join him. To be on his side, to never leave. To rule with him.I refused, and I told him that he was crazy. That he shouldn't do this." Hermione said, as the trees spilled from her eyes.She took her hand, and wiped away her tears.

"He got so angry, he yelled at me saying, how could I? How could I not agree with him, I was one of his best friends. That I was in debt for every time he saved my life."She said dying into a whisper." I told him that friend or no friend, I wasn't joining.He began trying to kill me with his wand. I was trying to hide, turning into so many different animals, and then, he hit me.That interfered with my transformation. This was the result."She said bitterly.Draco cocked his head slightly to one side, and said,

"Forgive me for asking, but what are you?"Hermione sighed, and looked up at him, her green-brown eyes glittering.

"I'm not so sure.I was a bird who was trying to change into a cat of some sort, and that's when he hit me."She said closing her eyes. She seemed to be trying to erase her memory.Draco cleared his throat, and looked at his surroundings.This must have been Hermione's camping spot; he could see a unicorn's pelt used as a bed. 

"Nice place you got your self here." He said sarcastically. She scoffed, and looked at him.

"It's either this or nothing. So stop complaining."She said getting up, and walking over towards her unicorn pelt.She sat down, and crossed her legs Indian style. 

"How long have you been out here?"Draco asked her.

"Why do you care?"She asked raising an eyebrow.Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why is it that you have to ask so many god damn questions?"He asked.She narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe because I can."She said conceitedly.

"You're so annoying."He said sitting down on the ground. 

"You're so bigheaded."She said, a small but visible smile appearing on her lips. 

"Uh-oh, don't look now, Granger's smiling!" Draco said in false surprise.Hermione laughed, and laughed. Draco gasped.

"She's even smiling! Give the girl a prize!" Draco said clapping.Hermione ended her laughter in a sigh, and looked away from him.Draco cleared his throat, and looked at her.

`God, she's so beautiful…If only I hadn't…" Hermione cut off his thoughts.

"Are you hungry?"She asked.He snapped to reality.

"No, I'm fine."He said looking away from her.He looked at the ground, and closed his eyes. Why did he have to be such an idiot?Why couldn't they have stayed the way the were 7 years ago?Why did he fall in love?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, here is that part anyway!


End file.
